Scared and Alone
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: Yuki meets Kuro and Shindou is jelous. What will happen between Yuki and this new stranger? And just what will Shindou do to get revenge? Or will he? OC Kuro. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki's POV**

I walked through downtown Tokyo, looking for my missing and/or late brat. It was pouring rain so I had my umbrella, of course. I walked down an alley because it's quicker to the studio, and saw two men harassing a little kid. I walked toward them and stopped about five feet away from them. "Oi!" I said rudely. Both of the men stopped what they were doing to the kid and looked at me.

"What do you want?" The shorter man said while glaring at me. "Drop the kid." I said in the same tone as before. The other man quirked an eyebrow at me and laughed. He pulled the kid close to side and smiled. "He's with us, not you. He's our little bro, he ain't yours. We're in charge of him and we'll do whatever we want with him." Then the kid stomped on his "bro's" foot and earned himself a slap on the face and a knee in the gut.

I pushed the smaller of the two men against the brick wall behind him and glared into his eyes, a wordless threat. When I let go of him, he ran away with the other man, leaving their "little bro" behind.

I walked over to the kid and he curled up even tighter than before, pulling his knees so close he could barely breath. He hid his face in his arms and all together, seemed pretty scared. "I won't hurt you." I said as I walked closer to him, slowly, reaching a hand out to him. When he looked up I realized he wasn't a kid at all, but in his late teens. He was so short and seemed so weak, I just assumed he was a child.

It was dark so I couldn't see much else about his face but I could see two pointy things at the top of his head. When I reached forward though, the triangles twitched, and he covered his head with his hands again. "I won't hurt you." I repeated.

Kid's POV 

A Japanese blonde haired man reached toward me and I quickly covered my head with my hands for protection. "I won't hurt you." I heard his sweet voice say. Reassured a little, I relaxed a bit. "You got a name?" He asked me. He must have noticed I relaxed because he crouched down in front of me and held something above me. I instantly looked up and saw he was holding an umbrella above my head.

"So?" He quirked an eyebrow and I nodded silently. "Well? What is it?" He asked insistently. I looked up at him innocently and said quietly, "Kuro…" and looked down. "Kuro, eh? Doesn't that mean black in the youkai language?" I nodded, inwardly wondering how he would know that. "Hmm… I'm Yuki. You live near here?" He asked and my head snapped up and I looked up at him through big sad eyes. Then after a while I nod, silently.

"Liar, if you were telling the truth, you wouldn't have hesitated. Do you want some money to get a hotel room for the night?" I shake me head 'no'. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" Again, I shake my head. "Fine, then you're staying with me. I have an extra bed, food, and dry clothes you can borrow." He reached for my hand and I tried to pull away, but he grabs my hand before I make too much of a move. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me behind him.

I squirmed and when I finally got my wrist free from his tough grip, I fell hard on my ass. Yuki quickly ran to my side and picked me up, princess style, and carried me the rest of the way to his house.

It wasn't until we were almost at Yuki's house that I realized squirming wasn't doing anything for me and gave up. Instead I decided to cling lightly to the front of his shirt. I closed my eyes and wondered how the hell he was still keeping the umbrella above our heads when both his hands were occupied carrying me. Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is. Chappie 2 of Scared and Alone. I apologize for lateness and such. Please don't hurt me!! Anyways, enjoy -

* * *

Yuki's POV

Kuro finally calmed down and silently held onto the front of my shirt. He looked like a little kid. A cute little kid at that. I got to the front door and kicked it a few times, hoping to God that my pink haired brat had come home while I was out. The door opened and Shuichi jumped at me with his arms out, and ended up hugging Kuro instead. When he realized it wasn't me he was hugging he looked at me. Kuro had opened his eyes when he fell and now the poor kid was looking confused as hell.

Shuichi grabbed Kuro by the throat and attempted to strangle him. "Shuichi! What are you doing?!" I yelled at Shuichi, pulling him away from Kuro. Kuro curled up again, protecting his head with his hands. "Do you prefer him over me?" Shuichi asked and started crying. 'Oh god' I think as I roll my eyes. Shuichi pointed at Kuro accusingly. "You do prefer him, don't you?" He yelled as tears spilled down his cheeks even more now. I sighed.

Shuichi's POV

Yuki sighed. He just sighed. He didn't even bother arguing. I ran into the house and grabed my pink kumagoro bunny that I got from Sakuma-san and ran into the spare bedroom, locking the door behind me. I heard Yuki calling my name and telling me to calm down. I didn't listen to him. Instead, I pulled out his pocket knife. I had it in my pocket to keep it safe. Now I wanted to do something else with it. I pulled out the knife and stared at it for a few moments, Yuki banging on the door, telling me to open it so he could explain. I ignored him and held the knife with trembling hands. I stood like that for at least five minutes. Yuki was getting frustrated, I could tell from his voice as he continued to yell. I finally closed the knife and stuffed it under the bed. He opened the door. Yuki looked at me in a way that almost looked grateful. He started explaining what had happened. After Yuki was finished, I felt so horrible. "Where is he?"

Yuki's POV

"Where is he?" Shuichi asked, tears filling his eyes again. I pointed to the living room. "He's on the couch. Just don't try to strangle him again. And he's proly scared shitless of you now" I said as Shuichi started walking to the living room. He didn't bother to look back at me or to say anything. I followed him to the living room, where I saw Shuichi standing over Kuro. I made a move to pull Shuichi away but I noticed that he wasn't hurting Kuro. He had placed a kiss on his forhead. Then I saw Kuro's eyes slowly open.

Kuro's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was pink. Pink? I pusked it away as soon as I realized what it was. The boy who had hurt me. I curled into myself, protecting my head.  
Next I knew, Yuki was standing in front on me. I looked up slowly. His eyes were kind, so I relaxed a bit. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you anymore. It was just a misunderstanding" He said to me. I looked over his head to look at the boy. I caught his eye. The only thing I saw in his eyes was hurt. Maybe he was upset that I had pushed him away like that.

I silently stood up and walked past Yuki and walked straight to the boy. I stopped in front of him. Locked eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my silent apology. Which he returned. I heard Yuki leave the living room. When I pulled away I smiled gently at him. He smiled back, then held out his hand. "Shuichi" He said. I took his hand gently. "Kuro"


End file.
